unexpected
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: Troy, the Basketball King, and Sharpay, Ice Queen, both the royalties of East High doesn’t know each other. They’ve heard each other names but they haven’t really met face to face, except after graduation. But they never got a chance to talk.


Disclaimer: I don't own the starts of High School Musical.

**a/n: Hi everyone! I'm sorry to say that I re-wrote this story. I changed the story. But I hope you liked this. **

Summary: Troy, the Basketball King, and Sharpay, Ice Queen, both the royalties of East High doesn't know each other. They've heard each other names but they haven't really met face to face, except after graduation. But they never got a chance to talk.

**The Unexpected**

The school year has just ended. Everyone in East High had been waiting for this moment to come. They have anticipated summer so much. There would be no more homeworks and exams for the students of East High. Well, everyone except for Sharpay and Ryan. Their parents have enrolled them to some theater class. That's not a problem because they both love theater.

It's been a week since their Theater class has started. Sharpay and Ryan really enjoyed being in the theater. They were in their in the East High auditorium when Ms. Darbus introduces them to some new student.

"Good morning everyone. I would like you to meet a new student here for theater. This is Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus said gesturing to Troy, his mom was with him. "I know some of you know him because he's also a student here in East High." "Uhm. Hi!" Troy said to his classmates. _What a basketball king, Botlon still has his mommy following him around._ Sharpay thought. "Well, Troy, you can sit anywhere you want but is just close on the stage." "Alright, Ms. D." Troy said. His mom left to find a seat for him. "Is this seat take." Mrs. Bolton asked. "No, ma'am." Sharpay replied. Troy saw his mom talking to Sharpay and approached them. "Mom, I can manage on my own." He said to his mom. "Ok. But just be careful. If you need something just call me." His mom said. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore!" Troy said then his mom left. "Hi! I'm sorry about that." Troy said to Sharpay but she just ignored him. "Hey Pay. Why did you ignore him. I know you liked him." Ryan whispered. "Like him? Never. I don't like guys who has their mom following them around." She whispered back. "I'm your twin, Pay. I could feel you like him." "Whatever, Ry."

Sharpay didn't like Troy but Ms. Darbus paired them in every paired assignment she gave them. Every assignment always turns out to be a disaster. "Hi. Sharpay! How are you?" Troy said when he arrived in class. "Still breathing." Sharpay replied.

One day, Ms. Darbus gave them their last project. "Attention class. I will give you a project. This would be you last one." Ms. Darbus said. She was replied with a lot of "Yes.", and "Alright." "You will compose your own song and choreography. And you will be performing it in our last show on the last day of our Theater class. But I want to see a draft and some of your choreography a week before. The best work would be the star of the final show." _I will be the star of the show as always_. Sharpay thought. "This will be a project by pair. And it would be the same pairs." Ms. Darbus continued. "What!? Can't we jut pair ourselves with who we are comfortable with?" Sharpay asked. "No. And my sidicion is final. I want you all to start with you work now. you can go anywhere you want but be sure to be back before 3:00 pm. Ok?" everybody just nodded. Sharpay just stayed in her seat. "I won't have a chance to be the star of the show." She whispered. "Did you say something?" Troy asked. "I didn't say anything." "I heard what you said. You could win this show. You've always been the star in all the school's musical." "Just shut up Bolton!"

"Where do you want to do it?" Sharpay was getting annoyed with Troy. "I don't know." "I know a place." Troy said with a grin. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and brought her out of the auditorium.

"Where are you taking me Bolton?!" Sharpay demanded.

"We're going somewhere quiet where we can do our song." Troy brought Sharpay in the roof deck of the school.

"How did you know this place Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I found it during freshmen year. I got lost I end up here." Sharpay looked for something that she could use to water the plants.

"You like the flowers?" Troy asked.

"Of course. I brought them here." Troy was surprised.

"Y-you brought those here?"

"Yes. I got lost during the first day of freshmen year. I was running along the stairs then I reached here. I liked the place but was kinda empty so I brought some flowers and plants here."

"Does Ryan Know about this place?"

"No. This place was my hiding place. Does Gabriella know this place?" Sharpay have heard that Gabriella is his girlfriend.

"Yes. I brought her a couple of time."

"Oh. I have to go now Troy."

"We haven't started yet."

"I don't like to do it here Troy. I don't like to share a place with Montez." She doesn't like Gabriella. She doesn't like smart-goody-two-shoes girls.

"Okay. Where do you want to stay?"

"Anywhere but here." Then they left. They want to the parking lot. They stayed at Troy's truck. Good thing he parked it under a tree.

"Uhm. Sharpay, are we friend now?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"May be we could know each other first."

"What do you want to know? I know you've heard a lot about me."

"Yeah. I know but I just want to know you. The real you. Why are you called the Icequeen?"

"Oh. That. I just don't want anyone to hurt me it's just like a defense mechanism."

"Ok."

"What about you, Troy? How much do you like basketball?"

"A lot. It's my life."

"Oh. Ok."

"Can I call you 'Shar'?"

"Ok."

"Uhm. I really wonder why we haven't got a chance to meet at school. It's not a really big school."

"Maybe because I'm always in the auditorium and you were in the gym and we never had the same subjects."

"I'm really glad that we've met now, Shar."

"Me, too."

They didn't work on their project. They just talked with each other for the rest of the day.

"Want to work on the project at my place later?" troy asked.

"Ok. I guess."

"That's great. We better go to Ms. Darbus before she get mad."

"That's right."

They ran to the auditorium hand in hand.

______________--------------------________________--------------------_____­­­­­­­­­­__________

**a/n: hope you liked this revised version….**

**Please review…**

**Muchos gracias…..**

**Have a nice day…**


End file.
